In a conventional elevator system, since a traction machine, a control panel, and the like are installed in a machinery room disposed above a hoistway, it is necessary to secure a space for the machinery room at an uppermost portion of a building, so that the utilization ratio of the building declines, and the height of the building becomes high. Accordingly, an elevator has been proposed which does not require the machinery room by installing the winding machine and the control panel inside the hoistway. However, in adjustment or maintenance of the control panel, it is poor in the operating efficiency for an operator to directly enter the interior of the hoistway and engage in the operation, and it has been proposed to install the control panel in the vicinity of a landing of the elevator.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 282933/1996 discloses a landing of the elevator in which the control panel is disposed in a door pocket portion of the landing door, an openable door covering this door pocket is provided, and at the time of maintenance of the control panel this door is opened to perform the operation. However, the space in front of the control-panel maintenance door, which is located on a side of the landing door of the elevator is not necessarily left as a vacant space serving as the work space, and there are cases where furniture or furnishings are placed there, so that a need arises to move them each time the door is opened and closed. Incidentally, as for the maintenance door facing the landing, its design features are possibly sacrificed to realize the opening/closing structure.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Examined Publication No. 33223/1995 discloses an arrangement in which the control panel is disposed on the rear side of a jamb, and after the jamb is removed, the maintenance operation for the control panel is performed from the landing passageway. However, the control panel is located on the rear side of the jamb, and is accommodated in a narrow space between the jamb and a landing wall. Although it may be possible to draw out the maintenance surface during maintenance, this system is applicable only to a small control panel for a small elevator, and cannot be applied if the size of the control panel becomes large.